


Слышишь, Боунз?

by WN (W_N), WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, POV, Pre-Slash, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618141
Kudos: 9





	Слышишь, Боунз?

Однажды мы оба умрём. Слышишь, Боунз? Однажды не станет ни тебя, ни меня, но мир не перестанет быть прежним: корабли будут бороздить невиданные просторы, унося разумных существ к новым мирам и новым открытиям, на незнакомых планетах затеплится жизнь, а Земля продолжит висеть на орбите, вращаясь вокруг неизменного Солнца.

Однажды мы оба умрём. Кто-то из нас умрёт раньше, может быть, на секунды или часы, а может быть, и на годы: никто не скажет наверняка. Если ты умрёшь первым, то знай: ты лучшее, что случилось со мной в этой жизни (ну, не считая, конечно же, космоса, но ты никогда не стремился с ним состязаться). Ты тот, кому я без сомнений могу доверить себя целиком и быть абсолютно уверенным, что ты обо мне позаботишься: будешь кормить меня с ложечки и выводить гулять, будешь сидеть со мной, когда мне станет плохо, будешь смотреть на меня своим удивительным будоражащим взглядом — таким, которым умеешь смотреть только ты. Слышишь, Боунз, только ты, и не заставляй меня повторять это дважды.

Однажды мы оба умрём. Но если по глупой случайности я доберусь на тот свет слишком скоро, то не страдай очень долго, ты слышишь? Боунз, я хорошо тебя знаю, и я уверен, что ты точно напьёшься, что будешь топить своё горе в стакане неделями, месяцами. Конечно, я прав. Вот только не нужно, ты слышишь, Боунз? Не нужно ставить на себе крест. Я не смогу этого оценить, потому что хочу, чтобы ты был… ну, счастлив. Обещай, что постараешься быть счастливым и без меня. И не приглашай на мои похороны тётушку Лиз, мы с ней никогда не ладили даже при жизни.

Однажды мы оба умрём. И наша лучшая смерть (я представлял её, знаешь, в деталях) — это смерть на борту корабля. На борту «Энтерпрайз», нашей серебряной леди (да, я знаю, что ты её тоже любишь, Боунз, не отпирайся). Если мы с тобою погибнем в бою, то пусть это будет на мостике, ну или же в медотсеке. И я хочу держать тебя за руку, когда это произойдёт. Я даже не против короткого поцелуя, слышишь? А насчёт длинного — ну, я подумаю. Если мы разобьёмся вместе или умрём от руки какого-то клингона, я пойму, что мы жили не зря. И ты тоже поймёшь. Обязательно. И это будет ярчайшая смерть во Вселенной, клянусь тебе, Боунз, самая лучшая смерть.

_Джим убирает ПАДД, сохраняя звуковой файл с пометкой «личный дневник капитана, звездная дата 2264.7», и с чувством полного удовлетворения покидает каюту._

Однажды мы оба умрём, слышишь, Боунз? Однажды, но не сегодня. И пока мы с тобой ещё живы, я просто буду любить тебя, Боунз, как и всегда.


End file.
